For many years, educators have struggled with the arduous task of teaching writing skills to students. One of the most difficult areas to teach, is the writing of expository essays. Numerous attempts at providing computer assisted essay instruction have had mixed and limited success. Often, the methods and their lack of success discourage students from acquiring this very important skill. The present invention has a dressed the shortcomings of previous attempts and provides a novel, innovation, and even effective system for teaching expository writing.